


Target Is You!

by Of-Comfort-And-Love (DiamondPencilsZ)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cross-Posted on Toyhou.se, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Motorcycles, One Shot, Rain, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondPencilsZ/pseuds/Of-Comfort-And-Love
Summary: Suika wonders what Tokiya has planned for their "special" date.
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Original Female Character(s), Tokiya/Suika





	Target Is You!

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I really forgot I wrote this OMG XD

Suika wasn’t sure what to expect when Tokiya told her his plans for a late-night date happening later. There was a lack of details; he only mentioned that it would be “a surprise that you’ll never forget.”

Since she didn’t want to waste her time coming up with predictions, Suika channeled her nervous energy into her work. It worked for the most part, but, she could still felt anxious knots twisting in her stomach.

After the long, productive day, Suika headed home, eager to get prepared. Although she still had plenty of time, she wanted to get ready beforehand to prevent any delays.

“Let’s hope that this date doesn’t end in a disaster.”, she took in a deep breath as she fumbled through her closet.

* * *

Hours passed, and Suika calmly sat in the living room, waiting for Tokiya’s arrival. 

She anxiously gazed down at her phone as she awaited a message from her boyfriend.

 _What’s this “surprise” that he’s planning?_ , Suika wondered to herself as she fell into a daze.

Her train of thought was soon interrupted by the blaring roars of a motorcycle blazing by her house.

“What the hell?!”, she exclaimed as she quickly slipped on her shoes and slammed her door open. 

Suika stopped dead in her tracks once her eyes fell on the black motorcycle parked on the sidewalk. Her hands started to tremble as the mysterious rider turned to face her. Due to the dark sky and the helmet upon the rider’s head, Suika was unable to make out their face.

Her heart jumped in her chest as her phone vibrated in her hand. She quickly glanced down to notice that she had received a text from Tokiya.

**Toki Doki: No need to panic. It’s me.**

Confused, she glanced back up, only to discover the secret identity of the biker- who had taken off the helmet. There sat Mr. Ichinose himself, a cheeky smile on his face as he eyed the now flustered idol. Suika felt her pulse rising after noticing that he was wearing the exact outfit from the cover of his solo album.

_Oh dear lord. He looks so sexy on that bike…_

A flurry of embarrassing-even naughty-thoughts danced in Suika’s head as her face grew hotter by the minute.

“You’re going to make me blush if you keep staring at me like that.”, Tokiya suddenly spoke, his own cheeks dusted with tints of red.

Immediately, Suika snapped out of her sick daydream and fixed her focus back on the situation at hand.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Put your helmet on and let me show you.”, Tokiya explained before tossing her an extra helmet he had brought with him.

* * *

Although the ride was long, being in Tokiya’s presence made it all the more worthy. Despite having zero experience riding a motorcycle, Suika wasn’t at all afraid.

Her eyes widened upon the beautiful view of the vacant beach, the moon’s heavenly glow glistening on the waves.

“Wow…”, Suika beamed. 

“Lovely, isn’t it?”, Tokiya softly replied, standing next to her on the railings.

There was something quite romantic about moon viewing. Especially being in the company of someone you loved.

“This honestly wasn’t what I was expecting when you told about our plans later tonight.”, Suika spoke up, lightly grabbing Tokiya’s hand.

“Were you surprised?”, the male idol asked, giving her hand a light squeeze.

“It was definitely that outfit was yours that threw me for a-”

Suika’s response was suddenly cut off by the loud crashing sound of thunder. It didn’t take long for pouring rain to follow after it.

“Oh no! Why didn’t I think to bring an umbrella?! Tokiya, what are we going to do?! At this rate, it’s way too dangerous to head back on your bike!”, Suika quickly started to panic before a warm hand on her wet shoulder stopped her.

“Suika, I know you’re concerned. But, won’t you enjoy some more time with me, my princess?”, Tokiya whispered before kneeling and lightly kissing the back of Suika’s wet hand.

Startled at first, Suika soon relaxed, a timid smile stretching across her lips.

“I wouldn’t mind that at all.”

The couple wasn’t going to let the storm stop them from sharing a dance together. All the while they were getting soaked, they laughed like giddy children- clearly enjoying being in each other’s presence.

After dipping Suika, Tokiya gently pulled her into a hug. His clothes were wet and stuck to his skin, but, Suika didn’t pay any mind to it.

“I hope you had a wonderful time with me.”, Tokiya softly spoke, tightening the embrace.

“I did. Your surprise was wonderful. Shocking but wonderful. Actually…I have a surprise for you too.”, Suika replied as her heart began to flutter.

“Do you know? Well, what is it?”

As soon as she was released, Suika quickly got on her toes and gave Tokiya a quick kiss.

“Oh, what a surprise indeed. But, was that all?”, the male idol questioned with a sly smirk, 

Suika couldn’t help but giggle as she went in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around Tokiya’s neck as his hands slid around their waist. 

Thankfully for them, the rain was beginning to stop. The road would still be too wet for Tokiya to give Suika a ride home. 

But, for now, they were just going to enjoy each other’s company for a little while longer.


End file.
